Joys of Christmas
by Ivorycat
Summary: On Christmas Eve Angel's seven-year-old daughter reflects on her favorite part of Christmas. Please read and review!


                                JOYS OF CHRISTMAS 

NOTE: I don't own these characters but I do like to have Christmas related fun with them.

A/N: If you're familiar with my Skylar stories then you don't need much explanation. This is a Christmas fluffer in Skylar's POV (a mix of a diary and a point of view). This takes place when everyone gets home from Florida.

Skylar's POV:

          Hi. You know me, right? I'm Skylar Elisabeth Helen Angel. Wow. My name is long, right? I'm super, super, super special, even though my dumb brother says I'm not. OK, maybe not super, super, _super_ but still special.

          Do you know why? I'm a Restorer. That's somebody _unique_, like my Aunt Fred says, that can heal everybody's ouches. It's really cool. I have to go to a special school where everyone talks like my friend, Will, or, Spike, like everybody else calls him, and we have to wear skirts with all those funny looking colors in them. OK, I'm just kidding. It's still cool, though.

          Well, anyway, let's go meet my family. They should be around here somewhere. It's a big hotel, so they could be _any_where.

          I walked out of my room and went down the stairs; we have a lot of stairs, by the way, and into the lobby. The first thing I saw was our huge, jumbo, mega sized Christmas tree. It had red and gold all over it like the gold garland, the red balls, and the lights on it were red, clear, and gold. Daddy and Uncle Chuck had carried it home. Everybody decorated it and I got to put the star on top.

          "Cool, huh, princess?" I looked up and saw Uncle Lorne. He had one of his martini glasses in his hand. "Big and green." He went over and played with one of the branches on the tree. "Just like all the good things in life."

          I laughed a little. Uncle Lorne was the coolest grown up in the hotel, besides Daddy. Uncle Lorne let's me stay up late, eat ice cream until I puke, and he let's me watch the movies that my mom says will mess me up later in life. Plus he's green, really pretty. And he calls me Princess Skylar. He'd be a cool king.

          I went around the Christmas tree, even though it took forever since the tree is so big. My big brother, Connor, sat on one of the couches, reading a book. Connor was reading? Something was very wrong. I tiptoed over to him and peeked over his shoulder. He looked like he was holding a book but on the inside I saw a picture of a pretty lady in a weird bathing suit.

          "Hey!" Connor had seen me. "Shoo, bite size."

          I stuck my tongue out at him. "Better than being big and with weird hair." I walked away to find somebody else.

          When I get seventeen, I'm going to be much cooler than Connor. He's not so bad, though. I love play fighting with him, even if he wins all the time.

          Dawn never wins, though. She's the next one I saw next. Dawn, my mom's sister, was seventeen, like Connor. She was in the dining room, dancing in front of a video camera that my dad had set up. Her long brown hair was always flying everywhere. I've got long hair, too, but not as long as Dawnie's.

          "Hey, Sky," Dawn waved with a smile.

          I smiled back at her then went over to dance next to her. I tried to do what she did but it was hard. "What kind of dance is this?"

          Dawn kept moving as she said, "Learned it in gym. Well, sort of. My friends and I said we had our periods and got to cut class."

          "Oh." I stopped dancing and thought about something. "What's a period?"

          Before she could say anything I spotted Uncle Chuck and Aunt Fred. They were standing under one of the doorways, kissing below one of those mistletoe things. I tried to hide my giggles as I went up to them, but it's too easy for me to laugh sometimes.

          Uncle Chuck pulled back from Aunt Fred a little and whispered, "Kid alert." They always said that around me.

          "Hi, sweetie." Aunt Fred knelt down to me.

          "Hi," I said. "You guys kiss a lot." Aunt Fred giggled as Uncle Chuck came over and tossed my hair around. "Hey!" He did that a lot, really annoying.

          Uncle Chuck threw my hair around some more and said, "Stay out of grown folks business." He said that a lot around me, too.

          Uncle Chuck acts tough and says tough stuff. Aunt Fred is the softie. She says Uncle Chuck's soft, too. He really is, since I'm the only one he let's call him Chuck without getting a kicked butt. Maybe he'll be as smart as Aunt Fred one day. Is anybody that smart?

          "Hello, Skylar." Well, somebody's _almost _that smart. Wesley had just walked out of the kitchen and he was the next one I bumped into.

          "Hello," I said, using his accent.

          I used to think everybody who had one of those accents was cool, like Giles and Will, but not Wesley. When my family was in Disney World, my mom and dad, found him. Now they let him live here. Connor can't stand him and I know I can't. He's not bad, I guess, just… boring. And he thinks he can boss me around. I think he's what Will calls a pathetic poof.

          "Would you like a cookie?" Wesley asked me. He carried a big plate of cookies; chocolate chip, raisin, and peanut butter. "I thought you kids might enjoy them."

          "Oh, thanks, Uncle Wesley," I grinned, taking one cookie of every kind. "You're the best… today."

          He smiled a little as I walked away. Maybe he _was_ nice sometimes.

          I wondered where my mom and dad were. I hadn't seen them in a while. I peeked into the kitchen and saw my mom, Buffy, at the kitchen table, making up a big salad. Daddy, Angel, stood over her.

          "Angel," Mommy snapped with a laugh, slapping my dad's hand away from one of the veggies in the salad.

          "Can't help it," Dad said. "Food looks so much better when you're preparing it."

          "You're being charming." Mom turned around and looked at him. "Should I be scared?"

          "Don't know," Dad whispered as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. "Should you be?"

          Mommy smiled at him and started to kiss him.

          "Hi!" I yelled.

          Mom and Dad broke apart really fast. "Hi," they asked at once.

          I look a little like my mom. We both have blonde hair and sort of chubby cheeks. Me looking like her is a little weird. She's my mom but she didn't have me like my friends' mothers. When she and Daddy got married, I stopped calling her Aunt Buffy and she was Mommy. It's weird but it's really cool.

          "Someone's eating sweets in between meals," Dad said under his breath, but he knew I could hear him.

          I hid my cookies behind my back. "Really? Who?" I asked, trying hard to hide my smile.

          Dad put on his mad face. "Did you just lie to me?" he asked.

          I took a couple steps back. "No."

          "And there you go again," he said, coming closer.

          I smiled really wide and ran for the door. "No, Daddy, no!"

          Daddy grabbed me up really fast, as usual. He put me over his shoulder and started to twirl me around. I laughed so hard I could feel my face turn pink. It was OK, though. Pink was only the best color in the whole world.

          "Daddy!" I screamed and saw Mommy smile at us.

          Dad knelt down and sat me on his knee, and then he tickled me. He might be the coolest dad ever. Sure, he got mad at me a lot, which was when he used the "mad" face, but Daddy loved me a lot, even when he did nothing but brood. And he brooded a lot. I don't know why. He just does.

          "What are you up to, kiddo?" Daddy asked, playing in my hair, which was messed, thanks to Uncle Chuck.

          "Bugging everybody," I told him.

          "Good girl," he smiled at me then nudged me toward the door. "Now go to bed or else Santa won't show up tonight."

          "Oh, no fair," I whined.

          "I'll tuck you in and read you a story. The Night Before Christmas," Mommy promised and I knew she meant it. That was my favorite Christmas-y bedtime story.

          "OK." I gave my dad a hug around his neck.

          He hugged me back and asked, "And what was that for?"

          "For being the best dad," I told him.

          "Oh, thanks." He used his bad joke face when he added, "But you still have to go to bed."

          "Meanie." I left out and went back up to my bedroom.

          I snuggled up in my bed and hugged the Mickey Mouse plush that Uncle Chuck won for me at Disney World. I really loved Christmas, everything. I loved the caroling, putting the decorations on the three, and, of course, opening the presents. You know what my favorite part of all was? I loved being with my family, even Wesley.

          Then Mom walked in and picked up The Night Before Christmas from my bookshelf. "Magic stuff," she smiled. She sat next to me on the bed and opened the book. "Cozy?"

          I smiled and said, "Big with the cozy."

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. As these holidays creep upon us, let's not forget what's really importing. Our family and our very dear friends. And this story was my gift for you guys. I didn't have time to go to K-Mart to get you anything else, so I hope you liked this. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanza everyone, and have a blessed New Year.


End file.
